School Shooting
by Ashley Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: I was listening to glee music and then I saw a video for a school shooting what I think was season 4 so I decided to make one fo season 3 I hope you love it! R
1. Chapter 1

Will-Hey guys let's get started! Where's Rachel?

Finn-She said she's going to be late

Will-Okay then let's start!

-Shot fires-

Will-Everyone hide Finn help me with the windows and doors!

-Everyone hide's and all doors locked, windows shut, and lights off-

Will-Everyone take out your phones and start texting and tweeting don't say where we are!

-Finn quickly grabs his phone starts texting Rachel; Phone convo-

_**Finn**_: Where are you?

_**Rachel: **_Hiding in the bathroom

_**Finn:**_ I love you

_**Rachel: **_I love you too!

_**Finn: **_Just stay on the phone with me!

_**Rachel: **_Someone just walked in!

_**Finn: **_Stay quiet!

Puke-Who you texting?

Finn-Rachel she said someone walked in the bathroom and she hasn't texted back!

Will-Calm down she probably doesn't want to text while someone's in there!

-Finn gets a text-

_**Rachel: **_I have your girlfriend!

-Finn throws his phone and cry's into his hand; It landed next to Blaine and Kurt and Kurt picked it up-

Kurt- Finn?

Quinn-What did it say?

Blaine-The shooter has Rachel!

-Everyone starts to cry; Outside the shooter walks out with Rachel his hand covering her mouth and gun pointed to her head-

Shooter-Let me go our girly here gets it!

-Rachel starts crying-

Police-Let the girl go and walk away!

-He pushes Rachel to the ground and runs-

Police-ALL CLEAR!

Police 2-ALL CLEAR!

-Inside; Choir room-

Police (from distance)-ALL CLEAR!

Finn-Do you think Rachel's okay?

Will-Tina go check the bathroom! Finn go check outside he probably took her there!

-Finn and Tina run; Outside-

Finn-RACHEL!?

Rachel-FINN!

Finn-Oh my god Rachel!

-They hug and kiss then cry-

Finn-I thought he killed you! What happened?

Rachel-He walked into the bathroom kicked in the stall door saw me I tried to run he caught me put his hand over my mouth and took me outside

Finn-I'm glad you're okay!

-Choir room; before Finn and Rachel walk in-

Tina-She wasn't in the bathroom!

Artie-Hopefully she's outside with Finn-

-Finn and Rachel walk in-

Mercedes-Rachel!

-Everyone runs and group hugs-

Will-We're glad you're okay!

Figgins on P.A. System-Do to this shooting, school has been cancelled for the rest of the day!

Finn-Need a ride because there is no way I am going to let you walk!

Rachel-Okay

-Finn's car-

Finn-Where do you want to go?

Rachel-My dad's don't get home for 4 hours we could go over there

Finn-I like that we are officially engaged!


	2. Chapter 2

-They go to Rachel's house and you know; Later-

Finn-I'm so glad you're okay I was scared

Rachel-So was I! I thought I would never see you again!

Finn-Same here!

-Rachel smiles-

Finn-Rachel I love you and we're engaged I want us to live together! Will you move in with me?

Rachel-I love you too of course I'll move in with you!

-The next day; at school; Rachel and Finn's secret roof top hide out-

Finn-So senior prom is coming up! Rachel Berry will you be my date to the senior prom?

Rachel-Of course I will!

Finn-Do you think we'll have to waltz?

Rachel-Maybe why?

Finn-You know I can't dance

Rachel-I'll show you when I was little my dad's would put me on their feet and we would dance around the living room

-Music starts (they are dancing btw)-

_**Rachel-Take my hand, take a breath hold me close and take one step keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide**_

_**Finn-Won't you promise me? (Rachel-Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget) We'll keep dancing (Rachel-to keep dancing) wherever we go next**_

_**Both-It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you… It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do… And with every step together, we just keep on getting better…**_

_**Rachel-So can I have this dance (Finn-Can I have this dance) Can I have this dance?**_

_**Finn-Take my hand, I'll take the lead. And every turn will be safe with me don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all! And you can't keep us apart. (Rachel-Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)Cause my heart is (Rachel-Cause my heart is)**_

_**Both-Wherever you are it's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you… It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do… And with every step together, we just keep on getting better…**_

_**Rachel-So can I have this dance (Finn-Can I have this dance) Can I have this dance **_

_**Both-Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide. Cause together or not, our dance won't stop let it rain, let it pour what we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be it's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (Rachel-Like you) it's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. (way we do) and with every step together we just keep on getting better.**_

_**Rachel-So can I have this dance (Finn-Can I have this dance) Can I have this dance, can I have this dance, Can I have this dance?**_

_**(Song: Can I have this dance Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron)**_

Rachel-Well now you can dance!

Finn-Yeah it's all because of you! You're a great teacher!

Rachel-Thanks we should get to Glee rehearsals!

Finn-Yeah

-Glee rehearsals-

Will-Well guys time for the assignment of the week Finn give me a drum roll

-Finn gives him a drum roll-

Will-Country!


End file.
